


Opposites

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: You are Crowley’s daughter. Sam and Dean bring you in for help. The only thing that they don’t see coming is Gabriel getting to you first.





	Opposites

“So this is where we live. I’m sure it’s not as grand as what you are used to.. I can leave some little chocolates on your pillow tomorrow morning if you would like.”

 

Dean said with a smirk as he looked back to you with a smile. You peered around the room cautiously before giving Dean an impish smile.

 

“I don’t think you know what I really was raised in.”

 

You replied as Sam came shuffling in with your suitcase. His face was red as he dropped the case to the ground.

 

“That was heavy.”

 

He said with a huff. You muttered a quiet thank you as Dean began talking again.

 

“The kitchen is in there…feel free to cook if you can. The living room is that way. This is the library and that is Gabriel. Wait, Gabriel?!”

 

Dean stopped at the sight of the archangel sitting at the table. Gabriel was the last thing that Dean expected to see! The archangel gave him a little wave and stood. He started to say something snarky to Dean but stopped the moment that he saw you.

 

“You two taking in new people?”

 

Dean rolled his eyes before smirking.

 

“Yeah, we are. Gabriel this is Y/n. She’s Crowley’s daughter and has agreed to help us with the whole Michael/Lucifer problem. She’s a witch for what it’s worth. Y/n, this is Gabriel. He will probably get on your nerves. We, unfortunately, have to keep him around from time to time.” 

 

Gabriel smirked at the thoughts going through Dean’s mind.

 

“A very pretty witch.”

 

Your eyes met Gabriel’s. He was looking at you blinking with a mystified expression on his face. So this was the archangel Gabriel? You batted your eyes at him as he tilted head.

 

Sam motioned to the door.

 

“Y/n, let me show you the rest of the bunker.”

 

You politely nodded and followed Sam out of the room. Dean meanwhile, turned to Gabriel.

 

“Just say no. She’s on a whole other level. After all of the shit that Asmodeus put you through do you really want to be messing around with Crowley’s daughter? Isn’t she a princess of hell? Damn Gabriel put your tongue in your mouth!”

 

Gabriel smirked.

 

“She’s fine.”

 

Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“You screwed her grandmother. Do you think that she would like that?”

 

Gabriel frowned.

 

“There was nothing special with Rowena. It was just a quick fuck.”

 

Dean faked a gag!

 

“Yeah and the way your track record is…well…it isn’t promising. Y/n seems nice. She puts up a flirty tough front but she’s actually delicate. Could you imagine what she has grown up with? Crowley for a father. Rowena for a grandmother. The last thing that she needs is an archangel who screws her one time and vanishes.”

 

Gabriel laughed.

 

“Maybe I don’t want a screw and ditch? I think that you are wanting a shot with her yourself. Cas is going to be jealous.”

 

Gabriel knew that he won the battle with that comment. Dean was totally stunned as Gabriel turned and walked to the door.

 

“Game set and match.”

An hour later you stood in your room putting “homey touches” on everything. Sam and Dean had politely decided to let you have at it. While you put things in drawers, your mind went to the archangel in the other room. You knew all about Gabriel and what Asmodeus did to him. It was no secret to anyone who had any affiliation with hell.

 

You cringed at the thought of hat “affiliation” you had. Regardless of who you were and your heritage, you didn’t want to be tied in with that. You were never close to your family. From the time that you were a child, you always found yourself being a thorn in your father’s side. He didn’t want a child and always pawned you off on some demon.

 

“Make her presentable.”

 

You had heard Crowley utter those words more times than you cared to imagine. To him, you were to be seen and not heard. He wanted to only have you around when it benefited him. Crowley never listened to you. You were too careful and too needy. You needed to be with humans not with demons. It didn’t matter to him that you were a witch. So what if you had your grandmother’s powers? He didn’t have the time for you!

 

Rowena was another source of annoyance. She loathed being called “grandma.” At least she seemed to care about you somewhat. She took some time to “raise” you but had no interest in teaching you about being good. Rowena wanted you to be a naughty seductress. In some ways, she got her wish. You could get a man to do anything that you wanted.

 

Had you ever felt love or been loved in return? You didn’t think so. That was something that you wanted desperately! You wanted to have someone to care about who would love you in return. Was it so much to ask?

 

Your mind went to Gabriel. After only looking at him once, you wanted him. There was something about his golden eyes that attracted you right away. Something made you want to protect him…and you could do it.

 

“This is crazy!”

 

You thought, shaking your head. What were you thinking? You wanted to take care of an archangel? He could kill you with a thought!

 

“Hello.”

 

You looked up to see Gabriel standing at the door. His eyes were locked on you as a small smile played at the corner of his lips. Without thinking, you batted your eyes.

 

“Hi.”

 

Gabriel smirked. You really were beautiful! His eyes looked down your body. The tight black dress that you had on left little to his vivid imagination!

 

“So you got rid of the boys did you?”

 

You asked with a smile. Gabriel smirked.

 

“Its easy really. Just through something shiny in their direction. I want to know more about you though.”

 

He walked over to you. Maybe it was bold trying to come onto you this quickly but Gabriel didn’t care. With everything that was wrong with him, Gabriel was shocked that he was even remotely interested in falling in love. He had been so hollow feeling inside since the Asmodeus conflict. Now here he was about to burn alive with each bat of your eyes.

 

You smiled at his lame joke.

 

“It looks like we are the same side. I see the way that you are looking at me. Isn’t a little bit less than angelic to be looking at someone like me.”

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

 

“Whoever said that I like being angelic?” I bet you are flexible.”

 

Gabriel had you in his arms and against the wall in the blink of an eye. He didn’t think about that was the same thought he had when he had sex with Rowena some time ago. At the moment, he was suffocating on your sweet scent.

 

“Maybe you would like to find out?”

 

You said in a teasing tone. Gabriel chuckled before pressing his lips to yours. You moaned against his mouth. God, he was perfect! Were you crazy or did he really taste like sugar? What did it matter? All you knew was he tasted good and you wanted more!

 

Gabriel meanwhile, was thinking about those cherry red lips and how he was about to mark you all up! It didn’t matter to him that he still had raging PTSD. Maybe he should get to know you before the two of you had sex? Was it going to stop him from getting what he wanted? Hell no!

 

Gabriel pulled away; leaving you panting.

 

“I hope you can keep up. I will wear you out quick.”

 

You gave him an innocent wink as you undid your dress

 

“ I have more stamina than you will realize.”

 

Gabriel watched with a satisfied smile as you laid back on the bed. He quickly knelt down and spread your legs.

 

“Don’t struggle. I don’t feel like playing too rough.”

 

You gasped as his tongue lapped over your clit. Gabriel’s golden eyes were locked on your face as he shoved two fingers inside. Even if you didn’t want a relationship maybe he could trick you into casual sex whenever the two of you wanted it. Being half demon it would have to interest you.

 

“Damn it, angel!”

 

You whimpered. Gabriel chuckled as he stood up and yanked you up by your thighs.

 

“You taste like heaven, princess. I want more of that…but I want to see exactly what it feels like to be inside of you first.”

 

Gabriel eased his cock inside of you. Both of you moaned at pressure as Gabriel began to rock his hips. You reached out grabbing onto the down comforter below you. What Gabriel was doing to you was almost…unnatural. You had never been stretched like this! No other lover had made you feel this full!

 

He filled you to the hilt in one thrust and sat waiting for you to adjust. You involuntarily clenched your pussy earning a groan from the archangel.

 

“Naughty girl.”

 

He slammed his cock in once again. This time he hit your g-spot right away. Gabriel had to fight his eyes from rolling back in his head as you clenched around him. You continued to clench until he exploded inside of you.

 

“No matter the species I think a man is like a bottle rocket.”

 

You said with a smirk as Gabriel pressed a kiss to your forehead. He rolled his eyes before squeezing your thigh.

 

“I’ll show you bottle rocket here in about ten minutes!”

 

Both of you were so lost in the moment that neither of you noticed Sam and Dean frozen in the doorway. Sam reached out and drug his older brother down the hallway. They had just got home and was wanting to see if you were interested in dinner.

 

“Guess that answers the question about food.”

 

Sam muttered. Dean looked up and motioned to the still open doorway.

 

“Son of a bitch! They are screwing already!”

 

Sam shrugged.

 

“That is what we get for leaving Gabriel alone with her.”


End file.
